hopespeakacademyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
Welcome to the guide. Are you new here? Roleplaying is complicated, everybody struggles to get initiated in it. But, this guide will help you to make your character as easy as possible. First Things First To start out, if you are not already, log in. Logging in is quite easy, you just press one of those two buttons up at the right hand corner of this webpage. You can click "Log in" if you have already created an account. Click "Sign Up" if you're completely new to WIKIA, not just this Wiki. Entrance Application Once you have your own account you will be able to submit an entrance application for your character. You have to decide many things including their name, age, gender and most importantly their Ultimate Talent. What is an Ultimate Talent you say? The Ultimate Talent is the main reason why your character is here, at Hope's Peak Academy, to be accepted into it, the applicant must be at the top of the field of expertise they want them to be represented by, making that their Ultimate Talent. There can't be two same Ultimates in the same class, every three months (In January, May, July and October) a new class is admitted into Hope's Peak Academy, the guide will explain this later on. Name: Image and Appearance: Age: Gender: Ultimate Talent: Personality: History: Signature: You must sign your claim at the end. You may do this by clicking the signature button or by typing ~~~~. That way the Application staff can identify you more easily! Upon having completed all this information you can go to the Entrance Application. There you should read the page throughly for further rules in the subject of the Entrance Applications. The Admission Staff will usually take at most 24 hours to check your application but be sure to ask us to have a look at it if you find us in the wikia's chat! But please, do not constantly pester us since we also have lives. If the Admission Staff is not happy with your character we will tell you so by replying to your forum telling you what you should change. However if you do not want to change anything you might want to try luck in the Ultimate Lucky Student lottery, however, odds are your character won't win it. If the staff is content with your application, your character get's accepted! The staff will reply to your post telling you so. Good luck! Character Page Finally, your character got admitted into Hope's Peak Academy, and you are ready to your first page. The title should be the name of you character; first and last name preferably. Remember to make sure you spelled it correctly. You should copy the information directly from your application, but don't be afraid of updating the information as your character meets more people! Word Bubbles Word bubbles are little speech bubbles that are used when roleplaying. This is the typical word bubble: Without speech it looks like this: This is how the first bubble looks when typed out: In order to create your own speech bubble you will have to make a new page. This page needs to be called "Template:(First name of your character)" Then you should copy and paste this template: } |text = } }} Having the } and } is essential to the word bubble as shown in the example with the Blanche template. Of course, your character’s name will be different from Blanche. To choose a color, you can go to Wikipedia page or a hex color generator to find your favorite color appropriate for your character. Roleplaying After you have completed your character's page and word bubble, what usually comes next is roleplaying with other characters and users. What you can do is go to the Hope's Peak Academy and pick a location. Once there you can just go to the page and comment. If you don't have anybody to role-play with in the same commenting in the location you can simply say "Anybody is free to reply." Another method is to go to another character's page and comment there. Now hold up, how do you use the word bubble you ask? It's simple as this: ! Remember you must hit the "Reply" button when roleplaying, this makes the conversation easier to keep track of and to follow. If you have any doubts please contact the admins.